


old friend

by catchmxifyoucan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: After Tommyinnits death, Angst, Death, Fire, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ranboo, Sad Sapnap, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmxifyoucan/pseuds/catchmxifyoucan
Summary: Ranboo who didn’t want to be involved,Ranboo who watched his husband lose his best friend,Ranboo who now stood over the bloody body of Dream.
Kudos: 39





	old friend

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short angsty fic about a hc i couldn't get out of my head i hope you all enjoy :)

Sapnaps heart was pounding in his chest as he checked his compass, the purple enchantment shining in the moon's pale light. The compass was plain, the grey metal only atorented by a small paper that just had “:)” on the back of it. Sapnap wasn’t sure how it worked only that Sam had given it to him to help him hunt Dream down. Sapnap knew Dreams movements better than anyone after all. Every crack of a branch or whistle of the wind had Sapnaps head twitching his sword drawn in a protective stance across his chest. The wind was cold on his skin as it blew his hair around, messing up the braids that he hadn’t bothered to take out when we got the message from Sam. Sapnaps hands shook on the sword as he continued to scan the forest, he was miles from the Konoko Kingdom now but maybe that was a good thing he thought to himself. Despite everything he and Dream had been through, Dream deserved what was coming for him, Sapnap didn’t even know the half of it but he was done playing his knight. 

The sun had slowly started to rise as Sapnap rubbed his eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight that was now casting across the landscape. The compass had suddenly started spinning, round and round the red arrow spun. Sapnap shook the compass in his hand hoping that, that would somehow get it to stop, it didn’t. The arrow kept spinning, shrugging Sapnap kept walking the direction the arrow was pointing before, relying purely on what he knew about Dreams movements and his tracking skills to get him to his old friend. 

Out of nowhere Sapnap heard a soft scream almost in fear, Sapnap, unsure of what was happening, jumped behind a tree listening for any more sounds from the area. When none came he stepped out and his eyes fell on Ranboo. Ranboo who didn’t want to be involved, Ranboo who watched his husband lose his best friend, Ranboo who now stood over the bloody body of Dream. 

Ranboo’s black suit was splattered with dark crimson blood, his axe shook in his hands as he stood transfixed on Dream. Dreams body was a mess of blood and gashes, it looked like he had put up a fight, his sword laid by his hand it too was covered in blood, Sapnap couldn’t tell who’s but it didn’t matter. Sapnap fought the urge to vomit as he connected the dots of what happened. His hands shook violently as he dropped his sword and held them to his face, he knew Dream was going to die today, but.. Not like this Sapnap thought. The noise of the sword falling to the floor brought Ranboo out of his state and he looked at Sapnap, Ranboos two toned eyes looked at Sapnap with a mixture of almost joy and fear. He watched Sapnap waiting for his first move, but it never came. Ranboo bent down and closed Dreams' eyes and placed the mask back over his face. Sapnap smiled slightly, He looked at peace at least, there was no longer a power hungry look on it, He almost looked like the friend he was all those years ago. Finally Ranboo broke the silence, his voice was rough and scratchy like he had been holding back a sob.   
“I’m sorry Sapnap, It had to be done.”   
“I know Ranboo, I was going to do the same.” Sapnap said in the same scratchy voice. Ranboo looked surprised at this if only slightly. Neither of them knew the other's history with Dream but could guess enough to know that they both had every right to take his final life. 

Before long Ranboo had muttered something about leaving him alone with Dream and turned to leave muttering a soft.   
“I’m truly sorry, for everything.” Ranboo looked like a cryptid as he walked away, his lanky body towering over the forest floor as he walked in the direction of Snowchester. Sapnap turned back to the body and sat down next to him. Dream brought this on himself, he thought looking at the scars that covered his old friend's body, it wasn’t all bad of course, just the last bit. Tears started to slowly fall down his face as he stood up and lit his old friend ablaze. The fire grew hot and bright, the orange and yellow lights bouncing off Sapnaps eyes.   
“Goodbye old friend.”


End file.
